


The Fear of Being Forgotten

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [157]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Camus has nightmares of being forgotten. Milo comforts him.





	The Fear of Being Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 10-29-2017)

Milo yawns softly, snuggling up to his bedmate. It’s cold, which is dreadful, but it’s warm under the heap of blankets Milo’s piled on Camus’s narrow bed. A soft noise greets his ears, distressed and small, and he pries his eyes open reluctantly.   
  
Camus seems to be having a nightmare. Milo strokes his chest with a gentle hand.  
  
“It’s all right, beloved. Just a nightmare. Come on, wake up, Camus. Easy does it, sweetheart…” he talks softly to Camus until his pretty eyes flutter open. He groans softly.  
  
“Milo?” his voice sounds terribly vulnerable, and it makes Milo’s chest ache.   
  
“I’m here, Camus. You’re all right. You’re in bed, in your tiny house in Siberia. The boys are downstairs, asleep. The dogs are also downstairs, asleep. Though honestly, I’d love it if they were up here, it’s cold. The fire may have gone out.” Milo says, a soothing stream of facts. Camus smiles lightly.  
  
“I can go check,” he murmurs, and slips out of bed. Milo pouts, burrowing a bit more. He really does wish the house had a proper staircase instead of a ladder to get to the loft. Then he, too, could be covered in six fluffy Samoyeds. They’d do wonders for body heat, unlike Camus, who runs cold.  
  
Feet creak on the ladder again, and Camus slips back under the enormous pile of blankets. Milo shivers and slides away with a squeak.   
  
“Cold!” He whines, and Camus laughs at him softly.   
  
“You were right, the fire wouldn’t have made it until the morning. I put more logs on, so we should be fine now.” Camus whispers, and Milo wiggles a bit closer to kiss his cheek.  
  
“Thank you,” he murmurs, stroking his arm. “What were you dreaming of? If you want to talk about it. I understand if you don’t.” Milo asks, yawning softly.  
  
“I- I dreamt everyone forgot me. Baba Sasha, cousin Mikhail, Isaac and Hyôga, Baba Masha and Baba Katya, my dogs. Even Mama. Even… you.” He mumbles, and Milo tucks himself close to Camus, kissing him gently.   
  
“How could I ever forget about you?” He asks softly. “Darling, sweetheart, my treasure, my Antares.” He kisses Camus between each endearment. Camus presses close, and the kisses turn sweet and lingering.   
  
“I love you Milo.” Camus says softly, and Milo pulls him into a tight hug.   
  
“I love you too, Camus. I’m not going anywhere, so sleep.” He promises.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
